Rich
by ninhelium
Summary: About how Yato's perception of rich and and the meaning behind being rich changes, with some help from Hiyori.


**RICH**

 _About how Yato's perception of rich and and the meaning behind being rich changes, with some help from Hiyori._

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It's just a scratch, it'll heal."

Hiyori and Yato were walking home after a minor phantom showdown at a restaurant. Although it was Yato who had delivered the finishing blow to giant lizard, the credit went to Hiyori for jungle savating it to unconsciousness. It was late - 8:30pm; the breeze which was light and welcoming ruffled Hiyori's short skirt and she patted it down. She glanced at Yato, who was carrying Yukine on his back since the blonde shinki had fallen asleep in the park they rested in after getting rid of the creature from the far shore.

"Should we share? Yukine-kun looks heavy." Hiyori asked, noting how Yato's dark hair blew softly over his eyes.

"Nah Hiyori, 'm okay." He grinned at her, wincing soon after as the small scar on his cheeks stretched. "Can't let a lady do all the work can I?" He added weakly and Hiyori rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence like that, the leaves swirling at their feet in the occasional gust of wind, on the quiet street lined with soft lamps and trees on both sides. Hiyori's shoes padded quietly on the ground while Yato's boots gave louder thuds. At some point or the other, Yato hoisted a mumbling Yukine higher on his back, grunting.

"This kid sure is heavy," He grumbled even as Yukine quietly snorted into his master's ear and showed no signs of waking up. "What with his appetite 'n' all…"

"You eat like that too, like you've never seen food before," Hiyori laughed, reaching up to brush a few strands of Yato's sleek hair out of his eyes. He smiled in quiet appreciation. "You're not excusing yourself at all."

"But he really eats way too much for a kid his age!" Yato sighed in a frustrated voice, his arms twisting to grip tighter at Yukine's thighs. "Ugh, this brat keeps sliding down-"

"Hold him still, I'll push him up." Yato stopped and complied as Hiyori gripped Yukine's waist and heaved him upwards. The muscles in her arms strained but after struggling a bit, Yato nodded in approval. "Okay now? He hasn't woken up?"

"Yeah it's okay," Yato began to walk again and Hiyori fell into step beside him. The god glanced behind him and met with Yukine's face, his cheek squished flat against Yato's shoulder, mumbling incoherent words now and then. "Nope, he's still out of it."

"Poor Yukine-kun, he must be really tired. You two are working non-stop these days," Hiyori sighed, faint lines of worry creasing her forehead. Yato noticed her concern and a small smile crossed his lips before he shook his head.

"He's tired but he's doing well." His feet crunched on some dry leaves and Hiyori had to brush some more strands of Yato's hair out of his eyes. His blue eyes shone brightly in some sort of hidden pride and Hiyori's heart skipped a beat. "He's getting stronger. He's also cutting really well and not messing up like he used to, once or twice before." Yato looked down at his feet as they walked, biting his lip.

"... Yato?"

"I know I'm not a really good master Hiyori," The words finally left the blue-eyed god's lips after many minutes of silence. "I mess up, I'm poor-" He broke off abruptly and swallowed. "I don't really have many means to keep him happy. But I'm proud of him. Yukine that is." Hiyori stopped walking and stared at her god. She never imagined he would tell her his thoughts like this. It was completely unexpected. Yato continued walking ahead with Yukine on his back, lost in thought.

"Eh? Hiyori?" He only came to his senses when Hiyori ran to catch up with him and skipped ahead, walking backwards right in front, facing him.

"Yato, look at me." Her voice was gentle, soft and reassuring and Yato already felt part of his guilt and emotions of incapability ebb away. He looked up at her; her face was pleasant, her hair blowing softly around her shoulders and her hands behind her. Her eyes were filled to the brim with understanding and comfort. Genuine comfort. His pounding heartbeat eased and slowed down.

"Yato, I know you. You might be poor in terms of money but… I think you have the most expensive thing in the world." Hiyori grinned at Yato's puzzled face.

"And what might that be?" He imitated her light tone, amusedly.

"That," She pointed a finger behind his back. "A shinki who's sworn his soul to you. I think that's the most expensive thing you could ever have, so Yato," Hiyori's grin broadened as blue eyes widened in amazement and realization.

"Aren't you actually very rich?"

A strong gust of wind ruffled their clothes and hair and Hiyori nearly tripped on her own two feet before deciding that walking backwards might not have been a good long-term idea.

The heavy weight on Yato's chest suddenly felt lighter and he gripped Yukine tighter - but gently, with care. He had never thought of it like this before. All this while, he had felt frustrated and undeserving of himself for having Yukine - who had grown tremendously after his initial phase of rebellion and his ablution. Yukine had become a shinki he could truly trust. Someone he could place his faith in. Someone who'd give his life for him. Yukine had become someone who he never had before.

But now, Hiyori had turned his frustration around so simply and spiraled it in such a beautiful way that he realized that instead of being angry at himself, he should appreciate and treasure what he had. Yukine was irreplaceable. It was true. How come he had never thought this way before?

Yukine was priceless.

Yato smiled to himself, dispelling all his bad emotions out of his body by blowing out air and sucking it back in.

"Thank you Hiyori."

He was indeed, truly rich.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
This idea was inspired after finding Dessa-nya's fanart of yato, hiyori and yukine on deviantart. The link is in my profile, so check it out, it's awesome *Q*!  
Again, this started as the third chapter to my first fic, but again, it spun out of control. FML, HOW DO I MAKE THIS WORK O_O!?_  
 _Review please xD_


End file.
